The Breakfast Club ReMiX
by M. Moore
Summary: This is a little twist on the original Breakfast Club. Instead of co-ed characters, I've decided to make it an all girl story. Disclaimer: I don't own ANY part of this or any other story by John Hughes. I am just a major fan.
1. Intro

"...And these children that you spit on, as they try to change their worlds, are immune to your consultations. They're quite

aware of what they are going through." - David Bowie

_Saturday, March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School; Shermer Illinois, 60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_We accept the fat that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did _

was _wrong, but we think ypu're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do yo care? You _

_see us as you want to see us, right? In the simplest terms, with the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an _

_athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal, correct? That's the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this _

_morning...We were brain washed._


	2. Chapter 1

Claire Standish stared up at the massive front steps of Shermer High School. She resituated herself in the front

passenger seat of her father's BMW sports car to face him.

"It's so absurd that I have to be here on a Saturday. I can't believe you can't get me out of this! It's not like I'm a

defective, or a freak or anything." Claire looked at her dad with pathetic annoyance, part from having to spend nine

hours of a perfectly good spring weekend locked away in her palace-eque school and the other part being that her

father didn't even pretend to pay anybody off or anything to get her out of her fake prison.

"Look,sweetie, skipping school to go shopping doesn't make you a defective," her dad said non-

chalantly as he reached in the backseat and handed her a small blue (obviously) Tiffany's bag.

"Now, have a good day, okay?"

Claire looked at her father in complete disbelief, scoffed, then got out of the car.

Andria Clark watched Claire pass and head in to the school.

"Andria, are you listening?" her father's voice raised to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Dad." She looked at him.

"Look, I screwd around, star athlete's screw around." He tried to sound like a half way decent father instead of the

ass hole that pushed Andria since she could breathe. "But that doesn't mean you can do what you did!"

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Mom already reemed me ok? I know..."

"Do you want to blow your ride? Is that it?" Her dad was getting annoyed. His face was turning red from anger.

"Now, no school is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case."

"Yeah, yeah." Andria grabbed a brown paper bag and got out of the car. Her father quickly pulled out of the drive and

headed out of the drive and headed down the street to who knows where. 'And you cares?' Andria thought as she

opened the front door of the school.

A gray GMC Delorean that had an EMC2 license plate parked at the curb. Brianna Johnson was born in to a family

of brains anad there was no way around it.

"Is this the first or the last time we do this?" Her mother asked hatefully.

"The last." Brianna said sheepishly

"Now get in there and use the time to your advantage." Her mother thrust her bag at her, nearly knocking her little

sister out of her car seat.

"Mom," Brianna set the bag on the floor of th efront seat. "It's detention, we're not allowed to study."

"Well, then you figure out a way to study!" Mrs. Johnson had to restrain herself from slapping her daughter.

"Yeah!" Kelsey, the little sister, said bratily to her (obviously upset) big sister. Brianna looked at her little sister with the eyes

of a murderer.

"Go!" Mrs. Johnson revved the engine and Brianna quickly opened the door; mindlessly grabbing the back pack. She

watched her mom drive away then looked straight ahead. She stopped for amoment when she saw Jenna Bender making

her way to the school, heading across the neatly manacured fron lawn. She stepped off the curb and began to cross the

drive when a car making its way into the drive slammed on its brakes to avoud hitting her. Jenna kept walking, not even

fazed by the car. Brianna stared in amazment at Jenna's anarchist attitude. Brianna looked down at her watch, realizing

what time it was she ruched into the school.

Allison Reynolds stepped out of the car that had just played a role in raising Jenna's cool factor. Allison closed the door and

went to lean into the front passenger window to say bye to her ride but the car sped off before she could even utter any

ounce of grattitude.


	3. Chapter 2

In the library, Claire had already found a seat right n the front row, her stylish jacket set neatly on the back of her

chair along with her pink silk scarf. Andria stepped into the room and sighed with relief to see someone she knew, she

walked over to the table and motioned to Claire, wordlessly asking if she could sit next to her. Claire nodded and Andria

took off her letterman's jacket setting on the back of her chair before sitting down and set her lunch next to her. Quickly

following this scene, Brianna came in sitting directly behind the two, and checking her watch. Claire and Andria look at each

with a smirk. Jenna soon followed messing with everything on librarian's desk before finally coming in to the sitting area. She

walked up to the table where Brianna sat and stood there for a moment before Brianna gathered her things and moved to

the table across the aisle. Allison came in silently walked past the tables and around the back of a statue at the end of the

aisles before taking a seat in the last table right behind Brianna who sighed with anoyance. Jenna pulled off her jacket and

propped her feet up on the chair next to her after taking a seat. Claire and Andria snickered at the sight of this.

Mr. Richard Vernon, principal of Shermer High School and (secretly) student-elected pompus ass hole, stormed into the

room, stopping in front of the two front rows of tables with a smirk.

"Well,well, here we are," Mr. Vernon paused to look at his watch. 'It is now...seven oh six. You have exactly eight hours

and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." Jenna leaned back in her chair

and hocked a lugey, catching it in her mouth. Claire, seeing this, made a face, looking back at Mr. Vernon she opened her

mouth to protest but Vernon beat her to the punch line. "You will_ not_ talk." Brianna began to move to t he open seat next to

her. "You will not move from these seats." Mr. Vernon's quickness to catch her shocked her so much that she froze in mid-

air. Vernon shot a 'defy-me-and-be-doomed' look to which Brianna sat back in her original seat.

"And _you_, Ms. Bender," Vernon walked over to Jenna anad pulled the chair that she had used as a foot stool out from

under her feet and let it fall to the floor. The chair and her feet made a muffled bang as they hit the floor.

"You will not sleep." Jenna sarcastically saluted him.

"Now," Vernon continued. "I want to try something a little different today." He walked back to Allison's table and gave

her a piece of paper and a pencil, then continued towards the front of the room giving each student a the same two items.

"I want you all to write an essay no less than a thousand words. Describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Jenna sat up right in her chair with sheer concern that Vernon might actually make them do something more

than sleep off the previou night's wild, memory-fogging high.

"And when I say 'essay' I mean 'essay'. Not just a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Ms. Bender."

Mr.Vernon stared at her with the same eyes that had brought Brianna crashing down hard only a few moments earlier.

"Cryst-ah-l, sir." She propped her feet up on the table and looked at him.

"Good," he smirked and then he turned to the rest of the group. "Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to

return."

Brianna, feeling some what obligated to responed stood up and cleared her throat. "You know I-I can answer that right now

sir. Th-that'd be a no, a no for me. 'Cause..."

Mr. Vernon rolled his eyes, "Sit down, Johnson."

Brianna cleared her throat again, "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Vernon continued, taking no note of her, "My office is right across that hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised." He

paused a moment to look around at the five completely mis-matched group of teens. "Any questions?"

Jenna took this moment to do what she did best. "Uh, yeah. I gotta question."

Vernon sighed, knowing that there was no way around what that little smart-ass had to say.

"Does Barry Manilow you raid his wardrobe?" Jenna sat back, completely proud of her self.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Ms. Bender, next Saturday." He paused, trying to think of a snappy comeback.

"Don't mess with the bull, young lady, you'll get the horns."

Vernon quickly turned and left the room. The room seemed to let out a sigh of relief that the jerk-off had finally left the room.

"That man is a brownie hound." Jenna scoffed. Everyone else, ignoring Jenna, began to take off their jackets. Suddenly

they began to hear this loud crunching sound. Brianna, figuring that the sound was coming from behind her, turned around.

Allison was bitting her nails without a care in the world. Jenna's eyes grew wide as she figured out the awful sound was

coming from Allison. Feeling the stares, Allison looked up from her mindless hand munch.

"You keep eating your hand, you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Jenna sarcastically tried to stop her.

Allison bit off another piece of her nail and spit it towards Jenna.

"I've seen you before you know." Jenna's eyes narrowed at the quiet girl.


End file.
